The End in the End
by Symphony5
Summary: A series of small flowing one-shots with how I see the end of NCIS finishing. Though probably majorly OOC. Pre-disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

'You take care Ziver,' there was a sniffle on the other side of the phone.  
'I will, I'll finish this. I'll be back; I promise.' They both hung up at the same time. Gibbs let his head drop, as he thought back on the conversation he and Ziva had just had.  
'You better keep that promise, or he's not going to survive.' He muttered to himself, before dialling his senior agent's number.

Agent Anthony DiNozzo, frowned as he looked at the tree lines; he could have sworn he had seen a jersey with DiNozzo printed on the back. He took several steps forward the object in his sight, turned around and looked at him. His steps faltered, at the sight of the person.  
'Sweet cheeks?' he whispered, taking another step forward. The person he was looking at turned around and ran off. Stuck where he was Anthony DiNozzo didn't notice when the newest member of the team walked over to him.  
'Are you okay?' Special Agent DiNozzo, turned to scowl at Emily Bishop.  
'Yeah, thought I'd seen someone.'

Ziva took a deep breath, as she locked eyes with Tony. She coughed out a small sob, as he stepped forward. As a result, she freaked out slightly and ran away. A minute later she stopped running, looking over her shoulder. Now was not the time to see Tony, she'd be able to do it later today.  
'Are you okay ma'am?' Ziva turned to look at a runner who had stopped beside her.  
'Yes, thank you.' The male nodded before running off. She turned around and ran to her car before heading back to her new and not yet furnished house.

'Oh hello, how are you?' Ziva lifted her head from her phone, to look at a female with long blonde hair. 'What's your name?'  
'I am good, how are you? My name is Ziva.' The blonde looked at her in amazement.  
'I've heard about you. The team speaks about you quite often.' Ziva smiled, as she and the blonde walked towards the elevator. 'Oh I'm Emily Bishop, I joined the team. Are you coming back to NCIS?' Ziva shook her head, as the elevator doors closed.  
'Do not tell anyone I am here, I would like to surprise a couple of people; one in particular.' Emily nodded, her phone ringing.  
'Bishop,' Ziva smiled sadly. 'Yeah, I'll be right down, whose interrogating?' Emily hung up, pressing the button to head for the interrogation rooms.  
'Gibbs?' Emily nodded her head with a small smile.  
'When is he?' Ziva chuckled.

'What you doing now DiNozzo?' Tony heard Emily ask as she entered the observation room. Tony rolled his eyes as he hung up his phone.  
'If you must know I was just…' Tony stopped talking, after turning around, at the sight of Ziva standing beside his new partner Emily.  
'Having phone sex?' Tony smiled; taking a step forward as Ziva practically ran to him. Emily looked at Timothy McGee over Tony's shoulder, sending him a questioning glance which he answered with a shrug. Tony held on tight, his head firmly planted in the curve of Ziva's neck.  
'_Why wouldn't I kill the person who cheated on me with my team mates? Officer Peters was there at the time, I had to kill him so he didn't tell anyone._' The interrogation finally filtered through to those in the observation room. Ziva watched Gibbs in the interrogation room, as Tony continued muttering the same sentence into her skin. 'Your back, back for good.' Every so often she would nod as an answer; her hand never stopped moving as it rubbed small circles into his back.

'Ah Abigail, what has you here?' Ducky asked after looking up to see Abby standing in the doorway.  
'I'm not sure, Timmy called me, and said there was a meeting in autopsy and that if I wasn't here within the next minute, I would regret it for the rest of my life.' Ducky frowned as Jimmy Palmer walked out of the supply closet whistling.  
'Ah, Abby, how are you today?' the doors swooshed opened, allowing the Major Case Response team to enter, walking in a slight 'V' shape.  
'Timmy, why was me coming down here to important.'  
'Ducks, you might want to stop with the body.' Gibbs stated, ignoring an over anxious Abby still trying to con the information out of Timothy McGee. Ducky put down the pliers he had in his hand, walking over to the group. 'I just thought I should introduce you to someone.' The team separated showing a smiling Ziva standing behind them. Abby screamed, running towards her knocking the two over as she hugged her. Tony helped them both off the floor, Ducky moved closer, getting a hug in before Abby took over again.  
'So you're back at NCIS?' Ziva hesitated, looking at Tony out of the corner of her eye.  
'I'm working for the Navy, and my office is here; but I'm not joining the team.' Abby frowned, pouting as Tony sent her a reassuring smile.  
'But why?'  
'Rule Twelve;' Gibbs nodded once, Tony's smile too big to fit on his face, as everyone but Emily Bishop nodded in understanding. 'But, even if I was on the team; no offence Gibbs, I would be pursuing it.'  
'DiNozzo, take the rest of the day off, I expect you to finish your paperwork tomorrow though.' Tony nodded with a small smile grabbing Ziva's hand pulling her out of the room with him.  
'I think we should have dinner at mine tonight, six thirty, I'll order in, Abby can you bring dessert, I'll message Tony to bring wine.' Everyone nodded at Ducky before returning to their work. 'Oh, Miss Bishop?' Emily turned around with a small smile to Ducky. 'You're quite welcome as well; you are just as much a piece of this family as Ziva is.'  
'Thanks Ducky.'

Ziva and Tony pulled up in front of an apartment complex, causing Ziva to frown as she looked at it.  
'You moved into my apartment?' Tony nodded, grasping her hand in his.  
'It was all I could do, so I didn't go psycho.' Ziva squeezed his hand, her free hand moving to rest on his cheek. 'You're not leaving again?' Ziva shook her head.  
'I bought a house, I want to stay in one place, I've travelled enough to last a life time.' Tony nodded in understanding.  
'A house?'  
'In Spring Vally.' She took her hand out of Tony's grip placing it on his other cheek, she touched noses with him. 'I want you Tony; I want nothing in our way. No more rules, no one else. If I make a decision I want to talk to you. I want to look after you when you are sick, and I want you to do the same for me.' Tony kissed her, his hands resting on her neck.  
'If you have to go anywhere for work, I go to.' Ziva nodded. 'No more secret assignations.'  
'No more.' Ziva promised, Tony pulled away from her, starting up his car.  
'So, where's this house of yours?'


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe you're finally moved into your home!' Abby squealed as she jumped up and down, finally stopping after being on the receiving end of a glare from Gibbs. 'You guys so have to get married now!' Tony and Ziva shook their head.  
'We … kinda … already did?' Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck not wanting to find out Abby's reaction. Ziva and Tony sent each other a reassuring smile as Alice stood in front of the two of them.  
'Why wasn't I invited?'  
'Do you remember when Tony took two weeks off work?' Abby nodded, a small frown maring her forehead as she tried to understand where Ziva was going with this. 'We were visiting Tony's family in Italy, his Nona did not like the way we were together and not married…' Tony nodded.  
'Three days after hearing her go on and on about it, I snapped and told her to organise everything in three days, and we'd get married then and there. She did.' Alice awed, as Gibbs rolled his eyes.  
'You're not pregnant are you?' Ziva lifted an eyebrow at Alice, before shaking her head slowly. 'I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I could think off.' Tony rolled his eyes.  
'My nona is a strict catholic, a pope dies she goes to the Vatican, she curses out her only grandson for having relations before wedlock.' Abby snorted. 'Her words.' Ziva nodded as someone knocked on the front door.

'What are you thinking about?' Ziva asked as she placed her book on her lap turning her attention to Tony who had been looking at a blank screen for five minutes.  
'What Abby said.' Ziva lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Tony to continue. 'You were cleaning in the kitchen, and she slightly implied we'd moved quite fast in this. You've been back from Israel for a month, we got married two weeks ago.' Tony shrugged, as Ziva shook her head, placing her hand on his cheek.  
'We have practically been together since Gibbs went to Mexico, and then there was Paris.' Tony smiled, kissing the palm of her hand, 'but that is not what is really on your mind.' Tony breathed out, his eyes closing.  
'Kids. No matter our relationship at the time, it's always been at the back of my mind. What result did Somalia have on you?' Ziva smiled; moving to kneel in front of Tony.  
'Whilst I was still in Israel, before I came back; I saw a friend of mine. I am able to have children.' Tony opened his eyes to see her in front of him. 'How many do you want?' A grin broke out on his face.  
'A many as you'll give me.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the guest reviewer who noticed, I'd written Alice in the second chapter. It was a subconscious shout out to the moive my sister was watching on TV.  
To the reviewer who wants six kid, (I do apologise for not remembering your name, I saw the review yesterday and forgot to look when I wrote this) I will keep you in mind.**

**Much Love  
Symphony5**

'How's Ziva?' Emily Bishop asked, as Tony walked into the bullpen twenty minutes late; one rainy Monday. Tony yawned, placing his bag beside his desk, as he simultaneously logged onto the computer.  
'Hating bed-rest; I had to call her doctor last night because she skyped her friend in Israel and had a fight with him because he didn't tell her she'd be high risk.' Gibbs walked into the bullpen, heavily placing a coffee cup on Tony's desk before heading towards his own desk. 'Don't let me forget work from her office, Bish.' Emily nodded with a roll of her eyes.  
'What are you having?' Abby shouted, scaring the team, as she peeped at Tony a scary grin on her face.  
'A baby, Abigail, we're having a baby.' Abby pouted at the answer she'd been getting since she's first started asking. 'Boss I know I arrived late, but can I leave early, Ziva's friend arrives from Israel tonight, and he's staying with us.' Gibbs nodded.  
'I'll be over tonight, I'll bring Chinese. Then you can help me get the nursery together.' Tony nodded, yawning again.

'What are you doing out of bed?' Ziva looked up to see Tony at the entrance of the dining room.  
'My back was hurting; I came downstairs to borrow your bean seat. Then I wanted some tea.' Tony nodded, moving his head in the direction of the lounge room.  
'I'll finish this, you go lie down. Shmeil, putting his stuff in the spare room. Papa Gibbs will be here soon with dinner so we can do baby's room.'

'_How is pregnancy treating you, darling?_' Ziva smiled at Shmeil, as he placed a second cup of tea in front of her.  
'_Other than bed rest, well. I am showing signs of early labour, but when you carrying a DiNozzo, you have to._' The two chuckled, as Tony looked up scowling lightly at Ziva. Her recent lessons in Hebrew for the child's sake giving him a look into their conversation. '_I am glad Gibbs is here, he has been like a father should._' Shmeil nodded clasping Ziva's hand in his.  
'_Do you have a name for the child?_' Ziva looked over at Tony who nodded his head.  
'Anthony Isaac,_ but we will call him Isaac. Tony wants to keep with tradition, at the will of his Nona._'  
'_Priceless laughter._'


	4. Chapter 4

'What you doing buddy?' Tony whispered as Isaac, his four year old son, walked into the room.  
'Ima 'sleep in bed.' Tony opened his arms for Isaac to crawl into. Ziva had found Isaac's bed becoming more comfortable day after day, as her back started to act up thanks to the second DiNozzo she currently carried.  
'Do you want to sleep in Ima's spot tonight?' Isaac nodded, leaving his father's arms, to place his head on Ziva's pillow. Tony smiled, falling asleep with his son's hand clasped in his.

'_No, thank you for calling me_.' Tony frowned turning his head to look at the digital alarm clock to his right. Why was Ziva on the phone at four thirty in the morning? Speaking in Hebrew no less. '_I may not be on bed rest this time round, but I am not allowed to fly. Is there any way I can have my husband there for the reading_?' Tony got out of bed, following his wife's voice down to the kitchen, where she was making herself a drink. '_No I understand, I will talk to Director Vance of NCIS, and we can video the reading. Let me know when it is, and I will organise it at my end. Goodbye_.' Ziva placed the phone on its handle, before leaning against the bench top, her head hanging between her arms, as several silent sobs left her body.  
'What's wrong?' Ziva shook her head slowly.  
'Shmeil, he…' Tony breathed out, wrapping his arms around her shoulders turning her so she could cry onto his shoulder. 'Hormones.' Tony chuckled.  
'Sweet cheeks, I've seen you cry over a kid's movie with Isaac. I love you.' Ziva kissed his neck, pulling away slightly.  
'I love you.' They both took a step away from each other, both knowing how Ziva got when over emotional. 'As you probably heard, they are going to video the reading. I am in his will.'  
'You were practically his daughter, sweet cheeks. Are you going to spend tomorrow at home?' Ziva shook her head.  
'Gibbs, is taking Isaac to Stillwater, after my appointment.' Ziva yawned, her eyes closing barely opening again thirty seconds after she'd finished yawning.  
'Come on, let's get you back to bed. Still prefer Isaac's?'  
'He is spending the rest of the pregnancy in our bed, I will steal his.'

'I don't wanna to go to doctor's Ima!' Ziva took a deep breath, turning to Isaac who was grumbling to the ground as he stomped after her.  
'_We are at the doctor's for me. And when we're done, you can tell Daddy a secret._' Isaac's eyes lit up at the word secret. '_We are going to find out if your going to have a little brother, or a little sister. And when we get to Daddy's work, you can give him a big hug, and whisper in his ear. Do you want to do that?_' Isaac nodded. For the next thirty minutes Isaac sat quietly next to Ziva, playing on her phone, as she flicked through a magazine mindlessly.  
'Ima, was I a good baby?' Ziva looked at him with a smile.  
'Of course, why do you ask?'  
'That ladies baby was naughty, she said she was in pain for like four hundred hours! I wasn't naughty though.' Ziva chuckled.  
'Her baby was not naughty, Isaac.'  
'But she was hurt. If I hurt you, daddy says I naughty.'  
'You are only naughty because you know what you are doing will hurt Ima. The babies do not.' Isaac nodded his head, in thought as Ziva's name was called.

'Daddy!' Tony looked up from the paperwork on his desk, to greet his son with a smile. Lifting him up, as Ziva waved before walking upstairs to talk to Leon Vance. 'I know babies name!' Tony gave Isaac an over exaggerated facial expression.  
'Can ya tell me?' Isaac nodded his head enthusiastically leaning closer to Tony's ear.  
'Armino Tamas and Amiti Tomasso.' Tony pulled back to look at his son. Isaac had a photo in his hand, from the ultrasound, Tony took it tears welling up as he looked at two different babies outlined in the picture.

'So what do the name means?' Ziva looked at Tony from where she lay on the bed, trying to catch her breath.  
'Armino Tamas, is manly twin. Amiti Tomasso is truth twin.' She leaned over to kiss him, her palm rubbing his cheek as tears once again welled up in his eyes. 'What do you think?'  
'I name our little girl.' Ziva lifted her eyebrow.  
'And how do you know our next child is going to be a girl?'  
'There are tricks I can do to make sure it's a girl.' Ziva nodded, waiting for him to continue. 'Such as … I'll look them up, and call Nona. I'm sure she had some old wives tales she can give me.' Ziva smiled softly. 'They can be Rio and Tom for short right?' Ziva burst into laughter, at the uncertainty in Tony's voice, breaking the silence in the quiet house. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva and Tony walked out of the elevator, as close to each other as physically possible. Gibbs stood from his desk, making his way towards both of them, wrapping Ziva up in a hug. Tony smiled sadly as he made his way towards his desk.  
'How is she?' Tim asked, watching as Ziva's shoulder started to shake as she sobbed quietly onto Gibb's shoulder.  
'She's listened to Ducky about going to group sessions, she still blames herself though.' Tim frowned.  
'Why?'  
'She's built to hold babies, and she lost one. Why do you think she's blaming herself.'  
'But you've had three already.'  
'The baby was a girl.' Tim closed his eyes, hating himself for bringing it up. He knew how much Tony had wanted a girl. 'We've named her Gina Kelyn, my well born beauty.' Tony logged onto his computer, wrote down some information before logging off, grabbing some paperwork and stuffing into his bag.  
'Whose looking after the twins?'  
'Palmer, he and Breena picked them up before we came. Gibbs is going to look after them tonight, so we can have a kid free night.'  
'So that's why Gibbs is back at work? You're on break?' Tony nodded.  
'I need her, she needs me. I'll call if I need anything.' Timothy McGee nodded his head, slapping Tony on the back, in an act of support.

'Daddy?' Tony looked up from his hands, to see a seven year old Isaac looking at him, eyebrows furrowed together. 'Ima's in Gina's room.' Tony nodded, standing up. 'Why did God take her away.' Tony smiled softly.  
'He sent an angel to look after her, the angel took one look at her, kissed her forehead and whispered "she's too beautiful for earth." And sent her straight to Heaven, so she could look after you, Rio, Tom and any future children we have. Now we have to help Ima believe that.' Isaac nodded.  
'Can I take her breakfast in bed tomorrow?'  
'I'm sure she'd love it.'

**I do apologise for this chapter, but I felt compelled to write this. I have a couple of friends that have miscarried; one losing their baby within a breath of the hospital. And both families state that they have five/four kids instead of four/three. That is what I want to do with Ziva and Tony, they kids will **_**always**_** answer that they have one more child than most would account for unless apart of the family.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**Symphony5**


	6. Chapter 6

'Ziva DiNozzo?' Ziva stood up, Tony following her straight away. He gave her a small comforting kiss, they'd just passed the twenty fifth week. The week she'd miscarried during her last pregnancy. Her doctor, Dr. Albert Katz had noted Ziva as "High Risk", during the term of the pregnancy.  
'Good afternoon DiNozzo's how have we been so far?' Ziva shrugged as Tony gave the doctor a small smile. 'Questions later, lets have a looksee.' Tony shot a grateful look at Albert as he moved the screen closer to the table as Ziva got herself comfortable. 'Okay, lets see…' Ziva looked at Tony who was looking at the screen.  
'Look sweetcheeks.' Ziva took a deep breath, turning her head to look at the screen her own smile filtering onto her face, at the sight of a fluttering heartbeat. Dr. Albert Katz flicked a switch, the babies heartbeat filtering through. Both expecting parents, smiling at the sound allowing themselves to breath once again.  
'That, right there, is a strong heartbeat. You're little boy is going to be just fine.'

'What if I am unable to have girls?' Tony looked away from the road to look at Ziva, as the two made their way back to the Navy Yard.  
'Sweet cheeks.' Ziva shook her head.  
'What if that is why I miscarried? What if I am only able to carry males? How are you going to get your little girl?' Tony pulled over, grabbing her hand in his.  
'Ziva Vanna David-DiNozzo; any child you give me, is a gift. You are doing exactly what you were designed to do. I don't care if I don't get a daughter, any child you give me is an amazing gift. I love you for you, not the sex of our babies. Okay?' Ziva nodded once, the tears slowly running down her cheeks making their kiss better in a more heartfelt way. 'I love how soft your heart is; and I love that you no longer have your shield up around me.'  
'I love you too.'

Jarah Tobia DiNozzo!


	7. Chapter 7

'How are my girls?' Tony whispered as he walked into the makeshift nursery. They'd rung out of rooms, and the house they'd had built was yet to be finished.  
'is asleep,' Gibbs answered, 'Ziva's in the shower, Isaac's still at basketball practise, at the primary school, the twins are with Abby getting ready for Halloween, JT in his crib probably laying their away.' Tony smiled, looking at his little Paris princess as she slept her hand fisted as she sucked on her knuckles located on her chubby hand. 'Do you want me to look after the kids while you take Ziva to the house?' Tony shook his head.  
'We'll take the kids to the car yard, to pick up her new car.' Both men chuckled, not believe that Ziva was finally going to drive a van. 'And then we'll grab the other kids before going to the house. I'm sure she'll want the kids to see it.' Ziva walked out of the bathroom dressed, ready to go her hair curly and down just how he liked it.  
'Hey sweet cheeks,' Gibbs rolled his eyes, making his way downstairs. 'Still sore?' Ziva shook her head, a smile on her face.  
'I was given the red light at my appointment today.' Tony chuckled, giving her a quick peck.  
'It's green, but you knew that.'

'Isaac can you stay with JT? I don't want him to hurt himself on the equipment the workers left behind.' Isaac nodded at Tony, as he helped his mother get the kids out of the car.  
"It is gorgeous,' Ziva whispered. Tony nodded, holding her spare hand as the twins ran in front of them.  
'The basement can be the kids rec room, entertainment room, and your cellar. We'll go shoppi ng for them soon. Then we've just got your study to do, now that the navy's allowed you to work from home.' Ziva smiled nodding her head, her nose resting on Naomi Donatella's head; breathing in the baby smell as the two continued walking around the house. 'Abby said she'd happily take the twins, Gibbs can look after Isaac, and Ducky said he'd happily look after JT and Naomi this weekend, whilst we move everything and set up house.' Ziva nodded, smiling lightly.  
'I have decided to sell Shmeil's house. We are _never_ going to go back to Israel. I do not want the children introduced to that part of my life.' Tony nodded pressing his lips to her right temple.  
'We can organise for someone to sell it for us. You're never going there without me again, and the kids can't go without both of us for that long.'

'Thank you;' Tony whispered, as he pressed chaste kisses over Ziva's stomach. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' Ziva's hands held his head, ; stopping him from doing what he'd be doing.  
'What are you thanking me for?' Tony pressed his lips to his, the two only breaking apart when a need to breath became overbearing.  
'For Isaac,' he said pressing a kiss to her stomach. 'Rio,' another kiss; 'Tom' a third kiss. 'Gina,' he kissed just over her heart before kissing her stomach. 'Jarah' pressing a kiss to her stomach. 'and my Paris princess Naomi.' He kissed her stomach again, only to blow a raspery on it only a second later. 'Thank you for coming back, for loving me. For marrying me.' A tear slipped down his cheek, as he took her hand and kissed her rings. 'For being an amazing mother,l outstanding wife, and for going above and beyond when you become a lioness if someone does something to one of your cubs.'  
'I love you Tony,' he cut her off with a deep kiss, which intensified until he didn't end.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do apologise, for the small typos I made in the past chapters (last one in particular) and any I make in the future. I basically write them, upload them, and leave it like that. As I've said before, this is how I wanted TIVA to finish.  
bdn2372 - I wrote Tony and Ziva having four boys in, because that what felt right. They're both such strong people, that they had to have boys, and then Tony's Princess had to have big brothers to look after her, when "Daddy" couldn't.  
****Ladyaoysius - thank you for your comment, I had been worried how people would take it, and spent fifteen minutes fighting with myself about whether I would upload it or not. So thank you.  
**

**Much love  
Symphony5**

'Boss?' Timothy McGee asked hesitantly noticing the anger on Anthony DiNozzo's face, as Ziva walked past the bullpen, from the elevator.  
'Don't ask Elf Lord.' He snapped, as his probationary officer, walked into the bullpen, shooting a smile at Emily Bishop.  
'Trouble in Paradise boss?' Tony snorted, turning on his computer to flick a small email to Ziva.  
'At this moment I kinda wish that's what it was.' Tim's eyes widened.  
'When?'  
'Last night, and Nettie decided that she wants to visit as well.' Timothy McGee tried not to laugh … he did.  
'I'm sorry boss,' he apologised after feeling the weight of Tony's glare. 'But it's karma.' Tony's glare got heavier with death threats, as his computer binged, notifying him of an email.  
'So boss, how's your misses? Any more kids on the way?' Tony's fingers froze as he typed a response to Ziva's response. Tim hit himself in the forehead at Benjamin Hathaway's lack of common sense.  
'Do you want to have firsthand experience to your answer?' Benjamin shook his head. Wanting to have children in his far future. 'Then shut up.' Hathaway, saluted, and putting his head down started his work.

Three bodies walked up the drive way, slowly; their silhouettes slightly lighter than the darkness surrounding them. Tony winced as Abby walked into the rocking chair on the porch left for Gibbs when he was over; hoping that it didn't wake any of the kids, or heaven forbid Ziva.  
'Welcome home, junior.' Was the first thing Tony heard as he walked into the house Abby and Tim behind him.  
'Dad, you're still up?' Anthony senior nodded, bringing a glass of whiskey up to his lips.  
'Ziva zonked just after seven thirty. All kids fell asleep not long beforehand, littlest hasn't woken up…' Anthony senior's rambling was interrupted by a small whimpering. 'Well until now. Gotta tell you son, you make gorgeous babies. But then, so did your mother and I.' Tony rolled his eyes, waving Tim and Abby into the kitchen, where they grabbed the food from the oven, pilling it onto plates.  
'I'm going to grab Naomi, and feed her expressed milk, before she wakes Ziva.' The whimpering stopped, causing Tony to groan. 'Are you two okay with the pull out in our sitting room?' Both nodded, the three ate their dinner before heading upstairs.

'Good morning Abby.' Abby jumped, turning around to see Ziva standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smirking at the way Abby had just been trying to sneak out of the house.  
'I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake the kids. That's why I've been so quiet.' Abby nodded.  
'Let me know how he is, when you get there.' Abby nodded, the two falling silent, at the thought of a slightly sick Leroy Jethro Gibbs, looking after his fatally sick father.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is about thirteen years in the future. So ...  
Issac - 23 **(I'm not sure of how the whole college and med school experience is meant to be portrayed , as I am Australian. So here is a gestimate of what I think).  
**Rio and Tom - 19  
Jarah - 16  
Naomi - 14**

**Also, the last chapter was kind of a random add in, as I couldn't think of anything. Gibb's father died (he was fatally sick) but Gibbs just had pneumonia, and recovered though he has to be extra careful during winter.  
ENJOY**

'Two starting, one finishing college to head to med school; another finishing high school next year, and then my little Paris Princess,' Tony looked at Naomi, who rolled her eyes as she typed on her phone 'finding herself a boyfriend. What a life, I have.' Tony smiled as he watched, Ziva finish packing Tom's suitcase, Rio's already waiting by the door.  
'You're sure you're okay with me moving into the apartment Ima?' Ziva stopped packing to look at Isaac who stood at the same 6'2" that his father did, the only thing inherited from her was the brown eyes that were currently locked with hers. Ziva nodded once, standing up to give him a hug.  
'I am glad you have decided to stay near family for med school. Is Elizabeth coming around for dinner?' Isaac nodded, kissing his mother's cheek.  
'She'll mee us at the apartment with her stuff.' Tony clapped Isaac on the back.  
'Son, I may be in my sixties, but I am still too young to be a grandfather, and you mother is most _definitely_ too younger to be a savta.' Tony sent Ziva a sickeningly sweet look filled with love, making Isaac roll his eyes with a good natured smile.  
'Don't worry about that, pops.' Tony narrowed his eyes playfully at Isaac, ruffling his hair, both groaning at the sound of the front doorbell.  
'Come help me kill this little punk,' Ziva lifted an eyebrow, warning Tony and Isaac to play nice, as Naomi got off her chair and ran to the door, throwing her arms around her latest boyfriends neck. 'Please sweet cheeks, get her broken heart done and dealt with? I haven't recovered from last month's break up.' Isaac chuckled, his phone alerting him to a message.  
'That's what happens when you allow me to date at thirteen, dad.' Tony narrowed his eyes.  
'And I can still ground you for letting her know so, at said age.'


	10. Chapter 10

A male with greying hair, allowed the female in front of him to brush off some imaginary lint from his shoulders before placing a kiss on her lips.  
'This is it, my baby's getting married.' Ziva smiled at her husband of thirty five years, as he took several deep breaths. 'I can do this, he's a good guy, he's not going to hurt my princess.' He muttered the mantra he'd lived by, since Naomi had announced their engagement over a year ago, for one of the last times.  
'I'm going to go sit down, are you going to be okay?' Tony nodded, kissing Ziva again.  
'I don't know if I've said it today, but you are a gorgeous woman, and I can't believe I have you.' Ziva leant up to press her lips against his.  
'I love you.' Tony smiled.  
'Three more days.'  
'Three more days.' She whispered back, he r mind on the trip to come. 'I'll see you at the other end of the aisle. Don't cry hairy butt.'  
'I will.'  
'I know.'

'Who gives this lady to this gentleman?' Tony took a deep breath, looking at the rabi in front of him.  
'I do.'

**I don't know how a Jewish Wedding is done, so if yo od know and I have written the small bit right. Forgive me.  
****THE END**

Just in case there are some questions.  
Isaac married Elizabeth from the chapter before, they have two beautiful children, before moving to New York for work.  
Rio went into the Navy, becoming a Sniper just like his Gramps and married a lovely girl named Jessica who converted just for him they had a little girl, but were unable to have any more due to complications during the pregnancy.  
Tom became a psychologist and adopted two boys with his partner Samuel  
Jarah succeeded where Tony hadn't and became a famous basketball player. He met his partner during an interview (Aimee doesn't believe in marriage) having three children, two boys and one girl.  
Naomi married her boyfriend from College, and became an accountant, whilst he went into biology. The twins arrived nearly ten years after marriage, both girls, before another pair four years later arrived, both boys.

The URL (if you want to see what the houses kinda looked like) are as below just remove the spaces and add periods where I have **.** written in.  
**House one**  
homedetails / (undisclosed-Address)-Washington-DC- 20016 / 2109230210 _ zpid /

**House two**  
eng / sales / detail / 229-l-4247-dc8229904 / 4828 - woodway-ln-nw-spring-valley-Washington-dc-20016/photos

Again, thank you for reading this, and allowing me to put it out there how I wished everything had happened. Don't' forget to read my other stories.  
My NCIS and Bones crossovers The Secret Shepard and Brazil and an Italian Wedding

And my Harry Potter one, The Secret Hidden Behind Black Eyes, it's sequel should be coming soon.

Much Love  
Symphony5


End file.
